100 Things Hungary Is Not Allowed To Do
by IHeartGerItaAndPruHun
Summary: A list of the one hundred things Hungary is not allowed to do at any World Conference Meeting, made by my friend and me! Warning Yaoi is included in this story! Please Read and Review :)


The One Hundred Things Hungary Is Not Allowed to Do…..

Due to previous events, these are the one hundred things I am not allowed to do during meetings…

I'm not allowed to talk about Yaoi in any shape or form during meetings

I'm not allowed to ask Japan if I can borrow some of his Dojinushi

That may or may not involve characters that resemble Austria and Prussia

I'm not allowed to take pictures of America and England together

Apparently they are just good friends

Even though I've seen them sneaking out together

I'm not allowed to ask Italy if he's done the dirty-deed with Germany

Germany turns a bright shade of magenta and tells Italy not to answer…..

I'm not allowed to hit anyone with my frying pan

Even if its France or Prussia

Even though they deserve it

If I should, "because I felt like it" or "they deserved it: are not considered valid answers

Neither is claiming that a religious figure from my dreams told me to

I'm not allowed to ask Latvia if he's dating Sealand

Latvia just makes weird noises when I ask

And I'm not allowed to ask Latvia for pictures of him and Sealand kissing

That is consider shotacon, and is looked down upon

I'm not allowed to ask Spain about what Austria and he did together sexually when they were married

Spain doesn't like to talk about that

Neither does Romano

I'm not allowed to call a fight 'sexual tension'

Even though all of them are!

I'm not allowed to calls Finland 'Sweden's wife'

Even if Sweden completely agrees with me.

I'm not allowed to tell everyone that Turkey, Japan and Greece are in a love triangle

Even though it's so obvious

And there's always a threesome

Though they don't like to admit it

I'm not allowed to tell everyone that Russia and China are dating

Belarus and Korea would hunt me down

I'm not allowed to introduce Liechtenstein to Yaoi

I don't want bullet holes in my dress thanks to Switzerland and his shotgun

I'm not allowed to argue as soon as I see Romania

Though I probably will anyways

But I'm willing to negotiate for pictures of Bulgaria and him, making out

I'm not allowed to ask Cuba what his feelings for Canada are

He just blushes and turns away from me

I'm not allowed near cameras in general

Since I'm going to try to get yaoi shots.

I'm not allowed to ask Japan to take pictures of Germany and Italy making out

Though Japan takes great close-up shots

I'm not allowed to ask Taiwan for pictures of Korea groping China's chest

Though I can get them for quite cheap

Or Liechtenstein for pictures of Austria and Switzerland

Look at number 30 for reason

I'm not allowed to ask Romano what his true feelings for Spain are

I'm certain it's not hatred or dislike or anything of the sort

I'm not allowed to ask Poland and Lithuania what kind of relationship they are in

Though Poland is more than willing to tell

I'm not allowed to write fan-fiction thinly based on different nation relationships

No one would appreciate that now that they know what my username is

Speaking of that, I should make another account

And on other websites

I'm not allowed to say England is a complete uke because you can't spell uke without U.K.

England does NOT find it funny at all

I'm not allowed to join forces with Japan

Mostly because we would take over the world meetings with Yaoi

I'm not allowed to tell everyone that Australia and New Zealand are 'together'

That is called statutory rape and again look down upon

I'm not allowed to ask France all the people he has 'done'

That could take days, maybe even weeks…..

I'm not allowed to drag Norway over to Denmark

Though Denmark really encourages it

I'm not allowed to ask China, England and Norway what they think about Iceland and Hong Kong together

They just look at me like I'm crazy

I'm not allowed to tell Belarus that Russia is never going to marry her

If I should, then I must also explain that handcuffs won't solve anything

I'm not allowed to stalk Kugelmugel and Ladonia when they are together

Austria and Sweden will not be happy about it

Even if I tell them, that I think pre-yaoi is going on between them

I'm not allowed to ask Estonia to make me a yaoi-website

Even if I hold my frying pan above his head threateningly

I'm not allowed to call the 'Cold War' sexual tension between Russia and America

According to them, it's nothing like that…..

I'm not allowed to send nations love notes under their love interests name

According to them I'm putting my noise in other people's business

Even though the two always get together after my love notes, thank you very much

I'm not allowed to ask Germany if he did anything with Austria when they were living together

It's a mistake I'm never going to make again

I'm not allowed to ask Egypt what he feels toward Turkey

He just gives me a very eerish look that is not pretty at all

I'm not allowed to tell Russia that China wants to 'become one with him'

Let's just say China was hiding in a certain broom closet for quite some time

From Russia _and_ Belarus

I'm not allowed to make Prussia give me back my happy place

Besides that fact he's too scared to take it now.

I'm not allowed to pull on Italy or Romano's hair curl

Especially if Germany or Spain are near

I'm not allowed to spread rumors of mpreg about any gay couple

Though I still swear that Sealand is England and America's love child

Same with Kugelmugel being Prussia and Austria's love child

I'm not allowed help France sneak near England's vital regions

It will end very badly for both of us

I'm not allowed to make presentations about what Nations are semes and what Nations are ukes

Even if France's agrees with me that he is the ultimate seme

I'm not allowed to asked nations to establish a Yaoi Holiday worldwide

The only nation who agrees with me is Japan

Even though I not allowed to do all these things

I'm probably just going to do them anyways…


End file.
